


Your New Court

by ChillyVapor



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: A Yandere King is a most dangerous one, No gender specified, OH LORD, Other, Porn With Plot, can't deny that Yandere goodness, dub-con, have fun, shower time, there's over 5 fucking Thousand words in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: As the Royal Vizier to the Club Family, you should know what all goes on in relations to other courts. You never expected another court to come after the Club Kingdom.Furthermore, you never expected King Spade to come after you.





	Your New Court

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahahhaha oh wow have fun with this one folks, it's one of my longest fics to date.
> 
> LATER CLOWNS, IT'S SHOWER TIME.

The warning signs had always been there, but everything happening today was unexpected. Despite being a Lightner, you were the vizier within the Royal Club Court so you were able to see everything when it came to relations to other royal families. The Spades Court had been acting oddly for the past few years, their King gradually getting more and more cruel as time went on. Their mage was forced to banish their jester into the dungeons after a dangerous battle the fool caused, the guards and knights getting increasingly nervous at the growing violence of their orders, things were getting worse with each passing day.

Even so, you never expected for King Spade to order all his warriors to storm the Club’s Castle, all of them overpowering your courts knights. King Club hurried you into a secret pathway, for some odd reason being more concerned for you than for himself. He seemed very panicked as a few of his other heads kept watch behind him, as if there was something far more sinister going on even with the chaos happening. You shouted when he shut the passage door behind you only to hear him ordering you to run as he himself was captured.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, running as fast as you could through the hidden walkways. You knew where every turn led, you had to due to your status, so you kept going until you reached the vast garden near the east wing of the castle. You scanned your surroundings, seeing more of the Club guards either being killed or captured by the Spade guards. Attempting to still your breathing, you did all you could to sneak around at any chance you got. There was another passage in the middle of the gardens maze, all you had to do was book it inside and you knew exactly where to go.

As you continued seeing more guards flood the area, you noticed none of them going near the maze, taking it as a sign that fortune was on your side. You managed to get through the entrance and hurried along the path to your escape, panting from all the scrambled running you were doing. The castle had been a vast distance to traverse, the maze only added to the amount you already made. Despite your lungs screaming at this point, you couldn’t stop yourself until you knew you were in the passage and out of danger. After rounding the final turn, you ran to the hidden door but froze as soon as you saw a large magic spade jamming it shut. Even with your growing magical abilities, this was far too advanced in it’s make up to deter and remove.

“So nice of you to finally show up.” A deep voice spoke, your entire body tensing up.

King Spade came from the last turn you took, a devilish grin on his face. You backed away from him, trying to devise an escape as you knew there was no way you could overpower him.

“King Spade, how did you…you shouldn’t know this place.” You tried to stall, hoping that you would think of a way to outwit him and get by.

“I have my ways, especially when it comes to what’s mine.” Spade grinned, slowly licking his fangs.

Spade lashed out his weapon from his stomach, flinging it at you and coiling around your legs, pulling roughly and making you land hard as it dragged you to him. You had no time to register what was happening until you were already in his claws, gasping as he held you up like a prize. His hands were large enough that even one was almost able to completely wrap around your waist, you felt like a toy in his grasp. You struggled to free yourself for a moment, stiffening as he leaned in and took a deep breath to smell against your chest.

“I’ve wanted this for so long. You’re finally _mine_.” He stated, his tongue sliding out and gliding against your neck.

“K-King Spade please, stop all th-“ you began, yelping as he dug some of his claws into your back as if testing your tolerance.

“Even your pained cries are delicious.” He growled, pleased that he was the one causing those sounds. “But I won’t take the true prize just yet.”

The world suddenly got slow, your mind hazing and falling asleep as he used a Pacify Spell on you.

\---

You only started to wake up at a warm, wet sensation gliding against your crotch, willing your eyes to open and groaning without thinking at the pleasant feelings. Reality set in as you realized you were in Spades bedroom and held by hands, having been lifted to his face as he ate you out. Your face flushed at what was happening, attempting to get away but firmly held in place.

“King, nnh, King Spade stop, why are you doing this?” You pleaded, unable to even nudge him as you tried to push at his hands, magic keeping you from going after his head. His purrs rumbled against you, causing even more pleasure through your body.

“I love when you call me King. Say it again.” He growled, dipping his large tongue inside of you and grinning as you trembled from it.

“Please, what did you do with my King?!” you demanded, Spade immediately stopping and snarling as he moved you to face him on eye level.

“ ** _I_** AM YOUR KING!” He roared, making your ears ring from how loud it was. “You are mine and MINE alone!”

Your body trembled despite trying to stay calm, but this large beast, his sharp fangs and dangerous abilities, it was near impossible to stay in control of your emotions.

“ _Say it_. Say that I am your King.” Spade growled dangerously, claws digging into your flesh again.

“M-my King. _You_ are my King.” You managed to say, voice very audibly shaky only to relax some when he grinned at your words.

“Again.” He commanded, moving you back higher so as to continue licking between your legs.

Your back arched despite trying to fight how good it felt, he was far too skilled to deny the pleasure.

“My, nnnh, King.” You whimpered, a soft moan escaping you as something deep inside you sparked a bit from your words.

Spade growled against you, extremely satisfied as you kept saying those words so as to keep the situation calm. Your thighs shook at the sides of his head, trying to think straight as he forced pleasure to course through you. Your words began to slur a bit as your genitals began to throb with an oncoming orgasm, trying your best to hold it off. Spade noticed this, grinning wider and doubling his efforts then purring as you yelled out when you finally came. He licked you clean before pressing his snout against your stomach and taking a long, slow breath.

“Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you had to be mine.” The King spoke, sliding his tongue along your bare flesh. “Each time I would see you interact with Club, it infuriated me. How he would casually speak with you, even going as far as to touch you at all.”

Your heart raced as he spoke, seeing him visibly get angry at recounting your past with King Club.

“I’ve spent countless nights fantasizing about having you, taking you, making you mine. And now you’re finally here, and I shall take such good care of you.” Spade purred, nuzzling some against you.

His gentle touches alarmed you more than his claws and roars, knowing that at any point this softness could turn painful if you misspoke at all.

“…My King.” You started, trying to choose your words carefully as he looked up at you. “Why did you raid the castle?...”

“Have I not made it obvious?” he smirked, kissing up your chest. “It’s because of **_you_**.”

You had no clue how to even begin responding to that, mewling as he slid his tongue against your neck while a finger played with one of your nipples. Hot breath against your skin only heightened your bodies reaction, panting softly as he kissed and licked you before finally tilting your face to him and kissing you deeply. You were shocked for a moment, feeling that unexplainable deep rooted spark in you again and trembling as he moved so you were laying on your back with him on top. The kiss finally broke as he situated himself on you so that you were low enough to feel his large cock grind against your crotch. Your heart pounded, feeling each ridge and bulge from his knotted dick gliding on you with its slick natural lubrication. It was huge, almost as long as your entire arm and vastly thick. Spade placed a hand on your lower stomach, magic glowing and feeling your insides warm up considerably.

“This will help.” He purred, moving his hands and gripping your thighs as he spread you open for him and pressed the tip against your entrance.

There was no time to argue before he thrusted himself roughly inside of you without much difficulty, feeling your insides unnaturally accommodate his size and a bulge showing on your stomach. You cried out more in surprise, shocked that you didn’t feel any pain from the intrusion but a wild blast of pleasure. You could still feel there was an obvious stretch that felt as if his size could rip you in half at any moment, but the adrenaline seemed to only heighten all the good sensations. Once he started to rhythmically thrust you couldn’t control your reactions whatsoever, the pleasure overtaking you as you grasped onto his cape and moaned for him.

“Yeeesss, such a lovely Pet I have to mewl for their King. You feel absolutely perfect on my cock.” Spade groaned, his hips bucking hard enough that you would move far more if he weren’t holding you in place.

“My King, aaah My King!!” you shouted, mentally trying to make yourself stop but unable to as it felt like you craved this without knowing why.

His grip tightened on you, claws breaking skin and droplets of blood sliding down your thighs as he fucked you recklessly. Spades moans were loud, filling the room as your own mixed with it along with the slick sounds of his cock pushing in and out of you. A hand of his moved to grip your waist again, starting to pump you on his dick with his thrusts as if you were a cock sleeve, growling louder as your insides throbbed around him. Your hands gripped his cape even harder as you came, screaming out as your sight blurred from how viciously amazing it felt coursing through every cell in your body down to your soul. This only spurred him on as he fucked you harder, not stopping at all knowing your insides were extremely sensitive now.

You could hear the bedsheets ripping as he laid his free hand on the bed to better hold himself up on you, his deep growls and hot breath turning you on without fully realizing it.

“Mine. My lovely Pet, my wonderful Treasure, center of my Universe, mine and mine alone.” Spade growled, hips roughly smacking against yours in his high arousal.

You weren’t able to form coherent words anymore as your mind was too fogged from how amazing it all felt, screaming loudly as another orgasm ravaged your body along with his own roar as he came. You could feel he was releasing a huge amount of cum inside of you, his grip forcing your body to continue pumping his cock as he rode it all out. The sounds of his cum spurting out with each thrust sent shivers through you, knowing it was only doing so because there was so much. Spade finally slowed to a lulled grinding as he rested for a moment in afterglow, purring at seeing your stomach somewhat swollen from being filled.

“How lovely.” The King grinned, his thumb gently caressing your full belly.

You tried to catch your breath, mind starting to clear and think better now that he finally stopped for the time being. You noticed he seemed pretty tired, realizing today’s events must have exhausted him before bedding you. It was obvious he wanted to keep going but needed a quick breather, and this was your chance to make an escape. You mustered all the magic you could, grabbing onto his hand and using a Pacify spell on him. Spade blinked in surprise as he felt the effect, struggling to keep hold of you but too delirious to do so as you managed to release yourself and push away so his cock slid out of you before he finally fell onto the mattress and passed out.

Your legs felt like jelly when you finally got off the giant bed, falling initially but getting up and groaning as his blue cum began running down your legs in large amounts that nearly caused you to slip once they reached your feet. Being as careful as possible, you made your way to his closet and were thankful to find a spare cape, wrapping it around yourself so you wouldn’t have to bear the shame of running about naked in search for an exit. You could feel yourself getting weaker with every step you took, knowing there’s no way you could get out of the castle with such low energy. You opted to find a closet deep in the castle, going far into the back of it and grabbing a chain inside to hold the door from opening if someone were to try. Unable to fight your exhaustion any longer, you slumped against the wall, tightening the cape around you and closing your eyes.

\---

Images swirled in your mind as you dreamed, memories of the feasts and festivities surrounding the occasions of the Courts meeting to continue peaceful relations. You were always at King Clubs side, only ever leaving for the rare occasion of going and playing with King Spades son, Lancer. The sweet boy was always excited when you would visit, showing off his bike and listening to all the gross MP3s, but you loved the innocent little beast. He was hyper and full of adoration for you, you couldn’t help but like him back since he was so happy. Other moments in time came to you during court negotiations, unable to shrug the feeling that someone was watching you during the meetings. At times you’d glance around, never before noticing just how much King Spade was always looking at you. You were now hyperaware of every instance he had his eyes set on you, and more and more moments began piling up. Many times you could see him bristle in distain as King Club would convene with you on matters, his paw on your shoulder as he thanked you for your opinion and even laughing during celebrations with you as all shared food and drink to commemorate the peace.

Why had you never noticed before now?

 ** _“WHERE ARE THEY!!!!”_** a destructive roar echoed through the entire castle, jolting you awake. **_“FIND THEM, KEEP THEM CONTAINED BUT DON’T ANY OF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON WHAT’S MINE”_**

The sound of hurried footsteps and slithering started up, hearing the panic within the guards’ actions as they scrambled to find you. You cursed at yourself, knowing you could’ve been out by now had you not completely fallen asleep. There was no going back though, the present was all you had to make do with. Time slowly ticked by as you waited for the sound of less movement before getting out of the closet and dashing about from one room to another in order to stay out of sight in the halls. You had to escape, to go get help from the other Royals so as to strike down this needless usurping of your King and court.

….your King….

Your heart pounded in your chest, remembering they had captured him as he hurried you to safety. You fought off tears at the thought of what torture he’d be experiencing right now, that is, if he was even still alive. You shook off the thoughts, further emboldened to make find an exit and get help. Every action had to be calculated, you refused to turn a corner or enter a room unless you were absolutely sure no one was there, even using what little magic abilities you had learned to give yourself sight in areas ahead before continuing. You could feel your soul starting to pound, unable to understand why you felt a need for….something. You found an entryway to the courtyard, opting to go there in order to find more cover so as to be able to get your soul calmed. You were wary as there weren’t as many guards looking around as you expected, remembering your experience earlier in the day at the maze. As you glanced around your heart dropped at seeing why there were so few sentries.

One of King Clubs heads laid in the center of the courtyard.

Your heart began to beat harder at the sight, realizing that the head should be dust. Instead, the severed neck was oozing what looked like black tar, breath hitching at seeing the mouth twitch to show there was still some life. This was impossible, you couldn’t understand how he was at all existing at this point, but your loyalty to him began to overpower logic. You made a dash for him, sprinting as fast as you could and grabbing the head before putting up a force field before any of the guards could apprehend you.

“My King, are you alright?!” You asked, somewhat relieved as he began to stir some.

“ih….it’s…tra…...run…” he whispered, tar oozing from the side of his mouth before beginning to gurgle.

“My King please stay calm, I’m going to find the rest of your body and get you out of her-AAAUGH!” you screamed as your field shattered around you from multiple guards grouped attacks, shielding the head with your body as you trembled. “Stay away!!!”

They all stayed a safe distance from you, a Rudinn ordering others to go bring King Spade to the courtyard. Panic started gripping your emotions, eyes widening as you felt Clubs head sputter ooze before a barrage of clubs attacked the guards just enough for you to run off and get to a safer area.

“It’s ok my King, we’re going to make it out of here I promise, I won’t let you die!” You stated through tears, trying to ignore his weak gurgling pleas to leave him behind for your own safety.

As you got further down the hall you could hear more guards going after you, forcing yourself to run faster while using magic to deflect any attacks to stop you. Human magic was weak compared to a monsters, you knew that but kept trying anyway as you turned a corner and nearly tripped when you stopped yourself. A group of Hathy’s blocked the corridor, the guards chasing you closing off the other side. You clutched the head closer to you, trying to stand your ground despite knowing there was little chance to get out of this. The guards began closing in on you, trying to force you to stay in a small area until King Spade arrived.

“You can’t do this, all of this is grounds for war! The Heart and Diamond courts will NOT allow this to go on!” you shouted, seeing them all look visibly concerned as if they knew full and well the danger in the orders they followed.

The Club head began glowing slightly, jolting you with magic and causing you to drop him before he used the last of his energy to send another barrage of clubs at the enemies in hopes to gain you another chance. Many of them attempted to shield themselves, others reacting by launching their own attacks at the head. You tried to shield him, yelping when a few bullets hit your legs and shoulders in the fray. Everything immediately stopped as soon as your cries echoed through the halls and a bit of blood splayed on the stone floor, all guards filled with despair at the fact that one of them harmed the Kings Pet.

“T-they were hit with a heart, it’s your fault!” one shouted.

“I was a diamond, I saw it myself!” another yelled.

Panicked arguing filled the air as everyone tried to place the blame on the other, you looking around for an exit. You tried picking the head up again, screaming as a sudden vicious wave of spades flew through the air and slaughtered every guard around you, trembling as you felt the same black tar come from them that was dribbling out of the head. Everything fell silent, holding your breath before trembling at the sounds of very heavy footsteps stalking towards you. Your eyes stayed to the floor, unable to will the courage to look at the violent ruler. He stopped in front of you, your eyes only able to see his feet before you. The only sound was his audible breathing, your soul pounding again as you were unable to control whatever sensations were caused by his mere presence.

Without any warning, Spade grabbed you off the floor and ripped the head out of your grasp, slamming Club into a wall with an audible splatter of tar on impact.

“NO!” you screamed out, trying to get away only to have yourself slammed against the opposite wall, Spades claws digging into the stone as his hand pinned you.

The King was breathing heavily due to rampaging across the entire castle in his own search for you, his rage making his breath hot as it hit against your face. He looked down at your chest, snarling at seeing the tar from Clubs head smeared on you. Spade pulled you from the wall and began walking down the hall, ignoring your pleas as you tried to convince him to save Club from dying. He took you back out into the courtyard, ripping the sullied cape off you and going straight for a large fountain, dunking you into the waters and holding you there for a few moments before pulling you out. You coughed up some water and clawed at his hands for release, being dunked again in order to get the last remnants of the strange ooze off of you. Spade pulled you to his face, taking some cautious sniffs before growling in approval as the scent was gone.

“Let me go!” you demanded, surprisingly emboldened out of rage but quickly silenced as he gripped you harshly enough to bruise almost immediately, feeling your ribs strain at the pressure.

 ** _“SILENCE.”_** Spade snarled, sharp teeth dangerously close to your face.

You trembled from his force, all your courage gone as he literally held your life in his hands. Tears streamed down your cheeks, looking away as he watched you.

“Say it.” He stated flatly, causing you to look at him and growling deeply as you obviously knew what he wanted but refused. **“Say it.”**

You clenched your eyes shut, staying completely silent in your last attempt to rebel against him. The King growled loudly, snarling at you as he spoke.

“I guess you’ll just have to watch him die then.” Spade said, walking off with you.

Your soul sparked again, mind scared to see what condition King Club was in as he took you to the throne room. Your stomach turned in knots at seeing Club mangled but somehow being kept alive by the black ooze, only one head left on the body while the others only had limp necks. Spade walked over to his throne and sat, placing you in his lap with your back pressed against him.

“He’s scum, he doesn’t deserve to be your King. He NEVER deserved to be anything to you.” Spade growled against your ear, slowly beginning to loosen his grip ever so slightly and caressing you. “You are mine, I am your rightful King.”

Your felt like you couldn’t even breathe as you were unable to look away from your old King, watching as your captor motioned for guards to begin shooting off attacks one by one, each only further injuring but not killing the fallen royal. A hand slid down your front and started fondling you, trying to shut your thighs in vain as it was too big to push away. His other hand kept your head facing the torture, Spade frowning as he looked over the wounds his guards caused. You blinked some when you felt his magic begin healing you, confused as you felt rejuvenated and glancing at him. It was short lived as he moved his hand from your legs and dragged his claws roughly up your side, cutting you in the process and blood dripping down.

“The only marks on your body will be mine, I shall be the one to mar your flesh.” Spade growled, sounding pleased at the thought. “You will wear the wounds everywhere you go, and when I choose to heal them, you will be scarred again. Old wounds aren’t as powerful as seeing fresh ones. Old ones can be assumed to happen anywhere, but new ones have obvious sources.”

“The other courts, they’ll stop this. You can’t honestly think there won’t be consequences!” You shouted, blood going cold as he laughed from that.

“You think they don’t know?” King Spade said, grinning maliciously. “They knew, and they were too cowardly to stop it even when they initially confronted me. They lived because they stayed out of my way and away from you even though they warned Club. Why do you think he was so desperate to help you escape when we raided the castle?”

You were stunned, snapping out of your shock as he slashed you again, the tongue from his stomach sliding out and licking the blood off of you earning a groan from the King himself. Spade took hold of your thighs and spread them, his second tongue gliding along your entrance and causing you to mewl slightly before you managed to cover your mouth with your hands.

“Go on, my Pet. Let me hear those lovely desperate sounds of yours as I please you.” Spade crooned, licking your neck as he savored your taste.

You tried to ignore his actions, tried to ignore the continuing torture of your previous ruler, tried to pretend nothing in this entire world was happening at all. But there was no escaping reality, any further resistance would do no good knowing help would never arrive. Your mind started to wander towards alternate thoughts when feeling your soul spark again, forcing it away as you refused to submit. Spade noticed your internal struggle, grinning as he nicked your shoulder with his fangs playfully.

“I know you want to give in. I don’t blame you for it, you know that belonging to me is your true place.” The King growled, slowly biting down on your shoulder and grinning at your yelp when he breaks the skin and tastes more blood.

Your breath gets heavier with every glide and lick his second tongue made against your genitals, soon becoming a whimpering mess as more certain thoughts grew in your mind from your soul.

 _I can’t. I can’t let him win…_ you thought, trembling as you couldn’t refuse an orgasm as it happened, moaning loudly from the euphoric sensations.

“Thaaat’s it, such a good Pet I have.” Spade groaned, the tongue lapping up your cum before retracting back inside him. “Tell me, who am I?”

You panted, trembling as your last bits of resistance faded.

“…..My King….” You whispered, blushing deeply as you felt his cock slowly unsheathe from inside him and slide against your entrance. You couldn’t understand why…..but it felt right. The submission felt like something you needed and never knew, and you could feel your soul light up in what felt like joy.

“Very good, and who are you?” The King led, moving you so his cock is ready to push inside, keeping still as you were silent for a moment.

You looked down and saw his glistening blue dick, heat flushing through you as the need for submission filled your soul. Spade was surprised as you suddenly moved so your face tilted towards him and pulled him to you by his cape. Your kiss was firm but submissive, whimpering to him and bucking your hips as if asking him to fuck you already. He grinned widely, breaking the kiss and looking you in the eyes.

“Beg.” He commanded, tongue hanging out as you whimpered.

“Please my King, please fuck me.” You asked breathily, writhing against him as the feeling in your soul grew stronger. “I need you my King.”

King Spade growled lustfully, pushing you down and tilting his head back he fully sheathed inside of you with ease. You moaned loud enough to echo within the throne room, not caring that the guards could see the spectacle. You looked forward again, seeing the barely alive body of King Club. You should feel distress and sorrow, but….there was nothing left to feel. Your mind and soul had finally submitted to King Spade, and even if you wanted to, it seemed you couldn’t take it back. Something primal and beyond your control now belonged to him and you liked it.

“My King, wait. I want to move.” You said, earning a curious look from him as he obliged by letting you go.

You pulled yourself off of him, quickly turning to face him and obviously desperate to get his cock back inside you, much to his enjoyment. You slammed your hips down onto his dick, yelling out in pleasure as your stomach bulged from his size and began riding him hard as you gripped his cape. His groans rumbled in his chest as you buried your face against it, panting and whimpering as your soul increasingly grew a need for him with every passing second.

“My King, my King!” You cried out, trembling as he grabbed your waist with one hand and began bucking up into you.

“Good Pet, nnngh, who do you belong to?” King Spade demanded, tilting your head up to him.

“You! I belong to you, my King!” You answered, whining as he kissed you deeply, his cock throbbing hard inside you.

King Spade took full control as he broke the kiss and pumped you on his cock, watching you as he had you tilted at an angle so he had a complete view of your body while he fucked you like a sleeve. There were no more struggles or resistance from you, he had you and relished your voice as it begged him to keep fucking you. The moans and wet smacks echoed through the throne room, overpowering the sounds of guards still throwing attacks at Clubs body as they were too afraid to stop without command or so much as glance at the two of you.

“Tell me again Pet, who do you belong to?!” Spade demanded, growling loudly as his claws dug into you again.

“You, my King, I BELONG TO YOU!” You screamed out as you came roughly, his roar drowning out all other noise as he filled you with his cum and pumped you on him until you both finished riding out the climax.

When he finally slowed to a stop, you went limp and tried to catch your breath, belly full again and feeling extra cum slide down against his balls as it managed to spurt out of you. King Spade panted with his tongue hanging out, extremely pleased with everything as he pulls you against him, his free hand gently petting your back.

“Good, wonderful, lovely Pet. _My_ Pet.” He purred deeply, his cock twitching in aftershocks enough to cause you to tremble more.

You weren’t able to reply, hugging him as well as your arms could reach as if you were afraid to ever let go. Spade grinned more, nuzzling against your hair and breathing in deeply.

“Leave us. And take the trash with you.” King Spade commanded without looking at his subjects whatsoever, keeping all his attention on you as they immediately grabbed all parts of the corpse and goo that they could and left, the doors loudly shutting behind them as they were obviously relieved to get out of there.

After finally recovering enough, you looked up at him and a smile slowly crept across your lips. Looking at him filled you with…. _something._

Whatever it was, you never wanted it to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I played myself. This time it's a cold shower for me.


End file.
